Embry's Surprise
by polkadotrocker
Summary: Embry and his wife, 17 year old Chaslyn have been married for a short time when she discovers that she is pregnant. What will the new alpha of the pack do?
1. Baby Call

Embry and Chaslyn

I do not own the twilight characters but I do own Chaslyn. This is a story about Embry and his imprintee, Chaslyn, she is Emily's little sister. This story starts right after their marriage and honeymoon. Chaslyn is expecting their first child but they don't know it yet.

Chaslyn stood in the kitchen with her older sister Emily. Chaslyn was 17 and married to Embry Call. The new Alpha of the wolf pack. Sam has stepped down to be with his wife and child and continue to age. Chaslyn loved Embry from the moment they met and when he told her that he imprinted on her, it just made it better.

Chaslyn was getting ingredients out for Emily to make cookies. Sammy fussed in his playpen. Sammy was Emily and Sam's son. Chaslyn suddenly got sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Emily asked her if she was alright. Chaslyn shook her head and said, "Maybe I should sit down for a minute." Sam and Embry and Jacob were running patrols. Emily gave Chaslyn some saltines and some water and said, "Have you gotten sick before?" Chaslyn nodded and said, "Every day for the past three days." Emily looked at Chaslyn and said, "Is there the possibility that your pregnant?" Chaslyn thought about it and nodded. Emily shook her head as she was grabbing her keys and her purse and said, "can't trust Embry for anything, I'll be right back I'm going to get you a test." Emily returned with a test about 15 minutes later and Chaslyn took it. It had two pink lines on the stick, Chaslyn fumbled for the box. What in the hell did two pink lines mean. Chaslyn froze as she dropped the box and looked at Emily. Her and Embry were going to be parents.

(I know its short but it's the first chapter tell me what you think.)


	2. Telling Embry

Telling Him

I do not own twilight! I know its short but only one person reviewed, if I get more reviews they'll be longer.

Chaslyn stood in Emily's kitchen and said, "I don't know how to tell him Emily." Emily laughed and said, "Just come out and tell him like I did Sam, he'll take it like a man, he a big boy." Chaslyn rolled her eyes and said, "You don't know how true that statement is." Emily laughed and said, "Oh Really?" Chaslyn rolled her eyes again and dialed Embry's cell phone number on her own cell phone and said, "Bre I need you to come to Sam and Emily's now its urgent!" she snapped the phone shut before he could say anything else.

Embry was at Jacob's house helping him fix up a car. Bella and Jacob had been married for awhile and Bella was extremely pregnant with their first child so Jacob needed the help. Embry shot up when he got the call and said, "Jake sorry I gotta go." Embry ran all the way to Sam and Emily's.

Embry ran in the door frazzled and said, "What is it wheres the emergency?!" Emily laughed at him and Chaslyn looked at him and said," Honey you may need to sit down for this." Embry looked puzzled but sat down beside his wife and said, "What is it babe?" Chaslyn smiled and blushed and said, "I'm pregnant." Embry froze and a smile spread across his face and said, "We're gonna have a baby!" Chaslyn nodded and kissed Embry when he pulled her into a kiss. "I gotta tell everyone, the whole pack! " Embry exclaimed smirking. Chaslyn smiled and said, "Go tell them and tell them dinner will be ready here in an hour," and with that Embry phased and ran out the door.


	3. Kwoli Black

I do not own twilight

Embry ran all the way back to Bella and jacob's place and told Jacob, he was happy for him. Within about a half hour everyone knew. Embry ran back home for supper and the phone rang,it was Jacob, he was frantic.

"Hey Jake." Embry said as he answered the phone.

"Embry you fucker get Chaslyn, Emily, and Sam to the hospital now, Bella's in labor." In the background you could hear Bella. "Jacob your lucky I need you or you would be so dead." Embry chuckled and said,"We'll be there."

About an hour later everyone was at the hospital in the waiting room until Jacob came out 9 hours later. Bella had a rough delivery but mother and baby are fine. Everyone waited patiently for Jacob to tell them the name. Jacob smiled and said,"It's a boy, he weighs 6lbs 4 ounces and his name is Kwoli Jacob Black." The pack smiled, Kwoli was Quileute for Wolf.


	4. Double Trouble

I do not own twilight.

Embry and Chaslyn sat on the couch of their apartment. Kwoli black was born 2 weeks ago and he was the most spoiled baby in history. Embry was excited to become a father. Everyone was excited for Baby Call. Chaslyn and Embry had a doctors appointment today at noon. Embry looked at the clock, it was 11:45. He grabbed his keys and they went to the hospital and signed in. They waited in the waiting room. Embry could tell that Chaslyn was nervous. "Babe everything will be fine." He held her close and smiled. The nurse called them back and said, "A doctor will be with you shortly. " When the doctor got there she put some goo on Chaslyn's stomach and used the paddle to spread it around and said, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Call it seems that your twins are doing fine." "TWINS!" Embry and Chaslyn both said and smiled, they kissed each other lightly as the doctor wiped the goo off of Chaslyn's stomach.


	5. Yes Twins

"Yes twins, heres your baby boys." The doctor said as he pointed to the screen. Soon they were out of the hospital and had copies of the ultrasound, they were going to have twin boys. They drove to Sam and Emily's house, everyone was there. Kwoli was sleeping in his carrier while Bella looked on and Jacob and Quil wrestled in the yard. Emily was making cookies and Sammy was in his playpen throwing blocks around. Embry showed everyone the copies and they all wants to touch Chaslyn's stomach. Chaslyn kissed Embry and said,"I love you."

(I haven't updated for a long time I hit a road block in this story help?)


End file.
